Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice
by Bathory Peverell
Summary: Fate works in strange ways, it's an intricate web of timing, chain reactions and-interesting enough-the same characters. In another world you couldn't have met a precious person just as you did on this one. Nevertheless, those who are meant to be in your life will finds its way back in.
1. Chapter 1: Consoling Heart

Author's note: Akko and Andrew are a bit au here. The story takes place when they're a bit older hence where they are and the predicament Andrew is in. An energetic Akko is up next, but I have two ideas juggling in my brain on how.

PS

I don't have anything against DiannaxAkko so please return the gesture if you're the type that's a bit forceful in defending their ship. If you're not, thanks!

PPS

Pardon the grammatical errors

Reviews are appreciated!!!

Chapter 1: Consoling Heart

A sleek black ford speeded through an otherwise mildly crowded street at cue of the stop lights' signal. On a dandy Saturday night where all stars are apparent and the wind so relaxing, the young adult coming from the car after he parked looked opposite of such a nice night.

Andrew hesitated in closing the door. His eyes glancing at multiple bags haphazardly strewn in the shot gun sit, back seats and his mind wandered to the rest placed in the trunk of his car. Not being able to withstand it, fingers wrapped at one edge of a picture frame he nicked as he went. He took out the picture and placed it inside his breast pocket.

A breeze managed to get him relaxed as he trekked all the way to his friend's well endorsed bar. Two bouncers followed his stature as he went in, music was getting louder just as his headache was starting. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Andrew mumbled. This was the last time he was going to listen to Frank's imaginary voice in his head.

Of course it wasn't.

Blinding multicolored lights dazzled the whole room majorly highlighting body slapping against each other inappropriately. The DJs were dancing along as they let out an overly loud and descriptive retell of what happens behind the sheets to be improper.

He wanted to leave, but his pride stopped him. Get ahold of yourself, Andrew Hanbridge, or are you willing to eat your words that Frank is right about you being tasteless bachelor from the 15 century. Andrew scowled, Hell no.

So Andrew Hanbridge persevered, to the counter not the dance floor. He wasn't quite ready for just anyone breaching his private space to that extent thank you very much.

"Give me the strongest thing you have." Andrew demanded without as much as a greeting. His upbringing was already screaming unjust to him. But Andrew figured that the bar man should be jaded enough by this time. He recalled in movies they were always the target of less than stellar moods.

A glass of unknown concoction appeared in his vision. Andrew winced as something sweet, strong and spicy went down his throat.

Someone cleared their throat. " I hope you got the money to pay that, mister. The man gave you the bar's most expensive. He's a conman like that."

"Money isn't a problem, what I want is a temporary reprieve from my decisions." Andrew said clutching the glass in between his hands. Why was he talking about this?

"Is it trouble in paradise type?"

Andrew laughed. " Yes, but not in the way you think. It neither paradise nor love. I had this engagement with an acquaintance since childhood. A marriage of convenience since our families would both benefit on our joining."

"You broke it off?" Now Andrew took a good look on the other participant of their two part conversation. A long haired brunette wearing an out of place off shoulder denim dress with silly patches and high boots. Perhaps on another woman she would manage to pull it off, however the girl in front of him had this childish disposition that she was unable to.

A snort. "I not only broke it off, woman, I left my bride stranded on the altar because I'm an utter coward. I expect Diana's dislike for me would culminate to hatred now that I publically humiliated her. I left just as the priest asked me if I would lawfully accept Dianna as my wife. In that instance I couldn't say yes therefore I left."

"Ouch"

"Say it"

Say what?

"That I'm the most wretched guy in the planet. An dishonorable idiot and a coward to boot who couldn't own his responsibility. What else?" Andrew groaned. The bar man refilled his glass so many times now that he lost count.

"No you're not." The woman snorted inelegantly.

Andrew was about to protest when he got a palm to his face.

"You are an utter bastard. A heartless beast that deserved to get stripped out of whatever title or status you have if running out of a wedding was a crime. You are marginally above of those detestable playboys, barely a millimeter margin, but you are in the same category."

Andrew reeled from shock. He had never been spoken so degradedly by anyone, not even his father. This girl had the audacity to throw that all to his face- in another circumstances he would have coolly slapped her down verbally however that was not the case now because she was -

Utterly right.

He hung his head in shame. Andrew never liked Dianna, while both of them were unapproachable. Dianna had this Ice Queen and smart ass persona that Andrew disliked. Her stubbornness into taking other opinions into consideration, especially his had put a damper into the development of their relationship. Believe it or not Andrew tried to properly court her, he just find her stubbornness tiring. But still that wasn't a legitimate excuse to ruin her wedding day for her.

"But at least you were honest with it." The girl said smiling sadly. "Lots of people get on with it for appearance sake even though they know they're making the worst mistake of their lives. I think your former fiancée would be the last person to forgive you, but I think she'd be the most thankful when she found her man along the way. Mind you, you're still a bastard for doing it last minute."

Probably Andrew's mouth was agape with astonishment, and the he consciously felt his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Andrew Hanbridge."

The girl smiled. "Kagari Atsuko."


	2. Chapter 2: From Now On

This is a new chapter and I hope you guys like it.

Just a reminder all characters of Little Witch Academia here are older than their canon counterparts. So they may behave a little mature if not downright too wise than what we've been used to, because I specifically made this with them passing hardships before they got to this point of the story.

Chapter 2: From now on

"Akko! Pal! Have you seen the amount of reporters gathering outside. I told you my bar is number one."

Akko stood up, eyes glittering with mirth as she high fived one of her closed friends. "It's getting famous for the wrong reason and he's sitting there right now." She pointed at the unconscious Andrew Hanbridge on the counter.

The owner's jaw dropped. "Is he who I think he is? But how - he's just on the news right now- no way. Wtf! Akko don't bring high profile people in my bar!"

People were beginning to whisper. The audible words like "reporters", "scoop", "prince" and "here" started moving heads. Someone even shouted for the lights (the normal ones) to be turned on.

"Don't you dare!" The owner growled, making sure that she was heard over the thousand of voices. "gods! Akko this is your fau- what the hell are you doing?"

Akko had Andrew's arm hung around her neck. "Oi, help me lift this over grown bastard up, let's bring him somewhere safer...anywhere but here."

"Pray tell why would I bother?"

"Because deep, deep and very deep inside you heart you can't leave a very guilt driven poor sod to vultures that are the media and you can't say no to me, pleaaaaaaase."

"Shit."

Akko grinned unabashedly.

Andrew sensed the headache coming before the pain actually ensued.

Frank would be delighted, his normally uptight friend reiterated every cuss word the blond said when they were together. Probably patting himself in the back if he knew what and where Andrew was up to. Andrew feels horrible, nauseous and ready to race to the toilet to empty his vacant stomach.

He ran his hand through no doubt messy hair.

"Have some of these dude, you look like you're dying." A feminine voice chortled.

Andrew picked himself up from his comfy. Except the bed he had at home was at least queen size not single, probably with red comforters if his nanny was being mischievous and not garish, quarter colored, Harry Potter themed blanket on a single bed. To Andrew's increasing bewilderment, he tried to recall if any of Frank's estates or an acquaintances' ( people his age his father instructed to be friendly with) had a room as cramped as this. For that matter Andrew didn't recognize the face offering him a glass of water.

The prime minister's son jumped off the bed a split second later.

"Who are you and how did you subjugate me?" He demanded.

The woman in leather, whose hair reminded Andrew of fire, smirked. "Itty bitty prince woke up from his beauty sleep eh? She sneered. And here I thought the old man killed you via alcohol poisoning."

Emerald eyes were all over the room looking for any way to escape.

A derisive laugh and cracking of bones interrupted his pursuit. "We're in my pent house Drama Queen, 10 floors from the ground and unless you go by the door behind me..., His kidnaper looked like she was having the time of her life, you can open that window and go splat."

Andrew desperately wanted to remember why the hell he got drunk in the first place. This was so stupid.

Cue to memories returning.

Andrew went rigid as he recalled with complete clarity the non-event wedding of the century. He remembered being unable to say yes, being confronted by his father who chased after him and leaving in the middle of the argument after his father said those fateful words:

"Insolent boy! You mounted the worst scandal the Hanbridge family ever had? I'm ashamed to ever be connected to a child as spoilt and obnoxious as you, what would have your mother say!"

He couldn't remember exactly what happened after...just that he had enough presence of mind to drown his sorrows away in a bar he pretty much have never came to just heard of (From Frank) His last memory was getting comforted by a brunette in denim...

Who looked nothing like the girl in front of him.

"There was a girl with me at the bar, did you take her too!?" He spat. Good grief, not only did Andrew get himself in a sticky situation he had unwittingly pulled an innocent bystander with him.

The fiery leather wearing she-devil shrugged. "Wouldn't you want to know..."

"You won't get away with kidnapping the prime minister's son, you demented hag! Dead or alive, proper authorities will arrest you!"

"D-demented h-hag! You piece of shit, I'm your age!" She sputtered angrily. She balled her knuckles and bared her teeth at him. "Oi, you poor throwback of Prince Charming! what makes you think I'l still be in the country then? By the time I've collected your ransom I'll be out and about whether you or Akko are dead or alive!"

With the most perfect timing in the world, the door opened with a bang and the aforementioned denim wearing brunette appeared, alarmed and shock. "Amanda! You nitwit don't get absorbed into your own joke, seriously and Sucy thinks I'm the one who's looking for trouble."

"Amanda" rudely pointed a finger at Andrew. "This bastard went first! He called me 'demented hag!-

Kagari Atsuko giggled.

_Stop grinning! And after all my effort to let his royal ass escape from the media camped outside my bar to boot and offered him water generously, name calling is all that I received as thanks!"

Andrew assimilated all the information he was getting. The situation had gone beyond weird, he judged and therefore concluded that based from the exchange between his "bar mate" and "kidnapper" that no whatsoever kidnapping happened and the "kidnapper" was actually the owner of the bar that didn't give his unconscious body to the paparazzi and hid him even. But she wasn't above turning Andrew's rather paranoid awakening into an elaborate prank - one which was escalating if it weren't for Kagari Atsuko.

"Oh, all of it was a misunderstanding? Andrew said incredulously, what else could he say?" Apologies and err thank you for saving me from media." Frank was never going to live this down once he gets a wind of this.

"You better, I paid my bouncers double because of you."

Kagari Atsuko whacked her in the head.

"OW Akko!"

Now they were having breakfast together. For a woman as devilish looking one would have expected she was housed in a customized abandoned warehouse with her motorbike groupie not some three star pent house with a nice view of a quiet English town. They were having breakfast on the balcony.

Meanwhile Kagari "Call me Akko" Atsuko was simply laughing off their early morning skirmish while heating left over pizza. "Geez, Andrew the first thing you say to a person offering you water is how and where did they kidnap you? Seriously?"

Feeling embarrassed, and Frank aside there was one that's already rubbing it to his face here, Andrew crossed his arms. "Try waking up in another bedroom with a woman looking like that." He looked pointedly at Amanda.

"Asking for a fight Richie Rich?" Amanda scowled.

"He got a point though, Amanda." Akko inhaled her pizza in the most unladylike manner.

"Akko!"

Andrew grinned victoriously and Amanda glowered.

His kidnapper-who-was-actually-his-savior cut a look in between them. "You two just met? I'm not housing a convoluted modern day runaway prince who eloped with his commoner sweetheart, yeah?"

Andrew choked on his tea and Akko did the same with her pizza.

"P-Pardon!?"

"Amanda!"

A Fork stabbed in their way. "Not even a second in this conversation you two are ganging up on me, I've never seen two people who just met synchronize this well let alone two people as different as you two." Amanda-the-scandalous-woman eyed them distrustfully.

Were they that synchronize? "You're misunderstanding, Miss Amanda-

"Cut it with the proprieties, you royal pain, I know you're true colors."

"-Amanda, I just met Akko a little while ago and we just happen to agree on what we see-"

Akko nodded vigorously. "You really do look and speak like an evil scheming villainess from a thriller movie."

Andrew quieted down after that. "She said that." Then he couldn't smother his smirk in amusement.

"Stupid Akko!" Amanda gripped Akko's head in a very painful looking head lock.

"Owowowowow!"

"Tch! Serves you right you traitor" The punky woman snorted. Then she inclined her head fully in Andrew's direction, trapping his eyes on his in avid seriousness.

"So what now, our runaway royal, Britain's paparazzi and social media are running every conspiracy and everywhere to find about your whereabouts. For some reason your father dearest isn't having all available law enforcement combing the country to find you so it's either he's protecting you or you made him angry enough not to care."

"Amanda! Filter isn't just for pictures you know? Give the guy a break."

"Akko, he's a man and a high profile one at that. Scandal isn't new to him, better he makes his plan now. Anyway he already got his reprieve last night."

With a pang in his heart, he acknowledged the wisdom of the leathery woman's words. "I have in good faith that if I went three meters distance from the gate of my mansion that I'd be sent away." And wasn't that so sad.

"Surely! You and your father are the only ones left in your family, he wouldn't do that!"

Andrew looked away with shadows in his eyes. Whatever bid of a family that the Hanbridges got went sixteen feet under the day his mom's body was lowered in a casket. "My father is a politician at heart, Akko, my abandonment of the wedding has left my character and more importantly his in question which in turn will hurt his chances in re-election."

Akko wanted to protest but Amanda cut into her. "Akko, trust in the person who lives with the man. Sheesh."

The revelation of his father not caring had somehow given reason for Akko to pour chili sauce like it was tea to a teacup unto his pizza. She seriously didn't expect him to eat that, wouldn't she?

"But you got friends right? People who will support you all the way?" Akko asked persistently.

Frank. But Frank should be already under fire from his parents who to this moment is telling him of to not associate with Andrew anymore. Frank knew of Andrew's unwillingness to through with the wedding and had very vocally castigate him about following his heart and not his father's demands. If Andrew were to ask him help, he's confident that Frank would speak up for him. But...

"There is one."

Akko's smile could cancel out darkness.

"But I won't ask his help. Frank's parents loves him and has their image on the line. If I make contact with them, they'll ruined. I don't want to hurt my best friend's chances for a future so I'll deal with this alone."

"So coming back to my question, what now?" Amanda challenged - because it sounded nothing else in Andrew's ears and he had a suspicion that out of all three of them the red haired understood him the most - which was bizarre in and out of itself.

"I need you both to help me find a job."

Akko slammed her fists on the table and raised her hand like she in class. "I take responsibility of him!"

Amanda face palmed. " Lost, sad and virtually friendless."

"What?" Now what was happening?

"It means that you passed your job interview, Andrew Hanbridge." Amanda snorted. "Welcome to Cafe of Poor Lost Sods."


	3. Chapter 3: Of Damage Control and Burdens

Author's note: The University I'm going at gave my course a very stressful schedule. I seriously wish I could turn back the hands of time and bring back summer. To my everlasting disappointment I don't have those powers. "Sigh"

Anyway I hope you like this new chapter ladies and gents! I gleefully await your reviews ;D

PS: Constructive Criticism is appreciated, bashing however is not. Let's continue to love and respect each other my readers and fellow fanfic authors :D

Chapter 3: Of Damage Control and Burdens

 _"This is Kray Hassleberry harbinger of gossips to you live, bringing you the hottest scoop from every inch of Britain. Speaking of hot gossip Andrew Hanbridge breaks his silence! We just receive a video from the former groom of Dianna Cavendish! Live!"_

 _Appearing on the screen of every gossip channel and morning news programs was the face of Britain's unofficial prince, sitting on a leather couch wearing a simple polo shirt and pants from the viewers point of view._

 _"I cannot express my deepest shame for doing what I did. But I don't regret it. Sorry Dianna for ruining what should have been the greatest day of your life - no amount of apologies could ever make up for the humiliation and wrecked reputation that you're feeling right now. Being left stranded on the altar - no woman should ever be treated that way but I did it anyway."_

 _Andrew Hanbridge looked straight into the camera. "This is a message for all of Britain. I left the altar on that day bearing no ill intentions to Dianna, meaning I did not leave her because I found slight in her personality, appearance or whatever attribute of hers. No, I left because up to the point of vows, I realized that I may give her the wedding of the year but I won't be able to give her the marriage of a lifetime."_

 _"I want to apologize to the attendees who made time to come to our wedding, to the Cavendishes for being a coward, to my father who've I distressed and most importantly to Dianna who I offended to the highest degree."_

 _Andrew bent his upper body to signify his sorrow. "Following this video I plan to go hiatus to commiserate over what I've done. I just ask the honorable citizens of Britain to stop causing anyway of distress to the Cavendish family. That's all thank you."_

"I usually let my PR handle my scandals but is this the correct counter response to this?" Andrew Hanbridge himself asked as he stared at his own visage on TV. His father was going to love his morning news.

Akko turned the mini TV off. "Honesty is the best policy." She dumped the brush into the coloring concoction and brought it to his hair. "And it's not the public you're apologizing to, its to that gal you left stranded. You weren't able to do personally - which in my case if you ever do to me - will get a knuckle sandwich. Might as well let her see you're prepared to go through another scandal to make it up to her."

"If you pulled a girl into deep shit, be prepared to undergo deep shit to restore her honor." Amanda input.

"Will she forgive me?"

"Don't be daft Andrew, no one with the right mind will." Akko said it like how one comments about the weather.

Concentrating on his hands, Andrew knew there was no turning back. This was him speaking literally, no place to go home to or a house he could go into if he wants to risk his best friend's reputation. "You know ladies, I couldn't even know how to properly compensate you in all you did for me. Helping me get away from media, helping color my hair, that video and that job offer Akko. Thank you but this is something I need to do myself." Andrew restarted almost quietly. He wasn't used to feeling this level of gratitude to anyone. He promised himself that when he'll be able to stand up on his own feet he'll repay them somehow, especially Akko.

Sighing loudly, Amanda whispered something rude that Andrew didn't catch but she said this out loud: "You ungrateful shit, can't you just accept the job offer."

Now Andrew wondered how rude the whispered one is if this is classified as ok to hear.

"'If you pulled a girl into deep shit, be prepared to undergo deep shit to restore her honor' I believe your words were, I need to do this by myself, call it my penance."

Amanda and Akko stared at him and face palmed together.

Akko did something amazing "My cafe will give you pain beyond words!" Is she for real? "It means getting tired to the bone, verbal cruelty and low paycheck, that's all the penance you need! I swear that you'll really feel it!"

Struck speechless, Andrew can only look for Amanda if this was really happening.

Amanda's expression beget only one thing: Roll with it.

Do you know the amount of times my crew and I got punched because some upperclassman wanted to cause trouble? Plenty of times! Believe it Andrew, you'll suffer splendidly. There's always a shortage of ingredients so I need extra runners, I'm understaffed and -

Honestly, he was lost somehwhere along the "the amount of times my crew and I got punched?" Who-good-for-nothing sicko punches a girl!?

Behind him, Amanda whispered. "Hook, line and sinker." Maybe the face said it all and as Frank like to say: Andrew Hanbridge is a cold egoistic bastard on the outside but a closet sucker for chivalry on the inside.

Once Akko phoned somebody, presumably telling her crew at home that there's a new stray puppy with her, Andrew turned to an exasperated Amanda.

"Does she do this to every person she just met? Is she seriously understaffed with an attitude like that? A person cannot be this nice, what if I'm some addict taking advantage of her!?" Andrew ranted.

Amanda's general expression relayed gratefulness for finding a like minded friend in the awful situation called Akko. "You have no idea."

Of all the hardship I put up defending her from shady bastards that turned out to be really bastards was left unsaid.

"At least now I know there's someone I trust to ward of people like that." She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Just a word of warning, you're going to hell."

"You trust me?" Amanda trust him? Andrew couldn't believe that of this punk. More like alleviating her burden unto himself. "And what do you mean I'm really going to hell?"

"You'll see, you will definitely see."


End file.
